My Theory on what will happen to Zuko in Season 3
by razzledazzle41191
Summary: Like the title says, with a little help from Harry Potter and Pirates of the Caribbean. SPOILERS for both of the latter that's Deathly Hallows for HP and At World's End for POTC


I'm a little scared to write this, but it popped into my head and I've just got to say it. No, it's not a story, if you didn't read the title, it's a theory.

Ok, here it is: Sometime in Book 3: Fire…...

Zuko dies.

But wait fangirls! Don't all pounce at once! I've got some solid foundation for this, so hear me out before you decide how best to kill me.

Thinking about Avatar is sorta like thinking about _Harry Potter_ before _Deathly Hallows_ came out. We knew that there was going to be a big showdown, and that someone was going to win, and someone was going to lose. We knew who was on each side…except for Severus Snape. We had no clue whose side he was on, and each side had overwhelming evidence to support their theory. Then, Snape dies, and we find out he's good. In fact, he helped more than anyone but J K Rowling and Dumbledore could have known. Snape's being a spy helped Harry live.

Well, what if we trade Avatar for _Harry Potter_? We know that Aang is going to confront Oazi, and one's not going to make it. Our Severus Snape? Prince Zuko. Snape seemed evil at first, but at the end of _Philosopher's Stone_ it was revealed he saved Harry's life. In season 1 Zuko was mostly bad; in season 2 he was mostly good. Except, of course, for the season finale, where he betrayed our heroes for his evil twisted sister. He's obviously bad…but wait, isn't that what people said after Snape killed Dumbledore?

That's right. Zuko is actually going to spy for the good guys and help Aang defeat Oazi. Then why did Iroh look so disappointed, or should I say disgusted, with Zuko in the season finale? Why did Zuko voice his concerns of his betraying Uncle to Azula? And what was up with that heartless conversation in the season 3 trailer between nephew and uncle? Zuko hasn't told anyone! That's what he decided to do in old Ba Sing Se, it came to him so suddenly that he couldn't tell anyone, he had to put his plan into action immediately and make sure Azula didn't kill anyone. Because Iroh didn't know what was going on, he thought Zuko sold himself out to the Fire Nation; of course he was disappointed! And Zuko knows he needs to have a realistic mask, so he 'lets it slip' to Azula he's having second thoughts. She comforts him and thinks Zuko's Fire Nation pride will have doubled. And he will need to keep his façade as long as possible, so he stages a conversation with his uncle for the guards to hear to pass back to Azula. But like Snape, Zuko will die on the job. However, the important thing to take from comparing _Avatar_ to _Harry Potter_ is that Zuko is an important spy who will save Aang's life just as Snape saved Harry's.

The other reference is to _Pirates of the Caribbean_. This one is less complex, and I don't like it as much, but it's actually the one I thought of first, so here it goes. Zuko is also like James Norrington. In _Curse of the Black Pearl_, Norrington was somewhat of a villain. Yes he helped the good guys beat Barbossa, but he almost took Elizabeth from Will, and tried to have Jack hung. Zuko tried to get Aang numerous times, but also almost took out Zhao in the season finale. In _Dead Man's Chest_, Norrington is all washed up and helps Jack, but in the end sells the good guys out to the evil Beckett. Zuko lost what little he had in season 2 and was forced to live as a peasant. He seemed to have switched to the good side, but then he also apparently switched back to bad. In _At World's End_, Norrington is working for Beckett. Will Zuko work for Azula? Norrington helps Elizabeth escape from Davy Jones. Will Zuko help his uncle escape, or help the gaang in a tight spot? But for his help, Norrington is murdered by the bad guy. Will Zuko be punished for his help? I think so.

So, to sum up: I think that Zuko is a spy for the good guys but no one knows, he will help his uncle and/or the gaang, and will be killed for it. _Harry Potter_ shows Zuko's role in the story, and _Pirates of the Caribbean_ shows how he will end up. Please remember that I don't _want _Zuko to die, but by these archetypes, it seems likely. Please also no pointless flamers, but I would love to know what you think. Thank you.


End file.
